Agape Grinds, I Will Always Love You
by Dark Bia
Summary: A peak in on the minds of Seto and Alister a few years into their relationship.


Hello lovely readers,

so I said I wouldn't post a second chapter to "Agape Grinds" and I didn't/Wont. However this may be taken as a small sequel down the line. When I started writing this I was purely doing it for the POV and the way the emotions get displayed that way. As I wrote it though it became apparent that I was in fact writing a follow up. Thanks for staying tuned, and please I always love the wonderful comments everyone leaves they really encourage me to keep at this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Yugioh

Side Note: I for some god forsaken reason couldnt find the horizontal line for the last few stories... the button was right there wtf was I even doing?

* * *

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

I never would have believed I'd be where I was. Sitting on a couch watching some stupid movie I don't think I paid any attention to, with this beautiful man sleeping with his head in my lap. I spent the first half of the movie listening to him talk about the characters because we've seen this one before or so he said. I never care about the movies we do or don't watch, it's not about that. Its about the way he smiles, the way he laughs, when Mokuba's there and I have the two most important things to me in one room. The times when I have my family all together. I'd rather listen to him the whole movie, isn't that why we watch them anyway?

I spent the second half of the movie after he fell a sleep running my fingers through the thick locks of his redhair admiring how long it was getting. Years ago when we had met it was so short, hes been growing it longer and longer each year. It's funny to think I hated him when I first met him thinking he was one of the most pathetic humans I've ever met. Now I can't imagine a day without him. Some where in the depth of his sleep he had rolled over and circled my waist with his arms in a loose embrace. He was precious ito me. The way he yelled too loud about everything, the way his fury would turn to passion, the way he loved me no matter how cruel I was he always saw the heart that I thought no one besides my sweet Mokuba would ever see.

Midnight came and passed. I didn't want to move from the couch or harm this moment that has thus been endless but I have a company to run in the morning and a few hours of sleep helps me accomplish that. With the utmost caution I untangle his arms and shift his body onto his back as I move off the couch, he immediately reaches out for me his eyes open enough for me to see his silver orbs in the light from the TV. "Whats wrong?" his voice always goes to panic when he gets woken up. It's been over ten years since he was a child of war. There are still nights when he wakes up crying in cold sweats. Times when he doesn't wake only to thrash in his sleep until I hold him against me.

I smooth my hand through his hair as I smile at him, our eyes meet and he smiles too. "Shhh, go to sleep I'm going to take you to bed."

He starts to move to sit up but I sneak my arms underneath him pulling him hard to my chest so he can't struggle. "I can walk, you're tired too!"

"You weigh next to nothing, just go back to sleep." I always think back to the first time I carried him not able to leave him on the plane. Sometimes I wish he would stay unconscious now when I move him instead of trying to fight me constantly. He surprises me when he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls his head to my chest. "Only this once."

His grip is tight around my neck so I know he doesn't actually fall a sleep. I walk slowly to our bedroom savoring every moment with him in our quiet home. Somewhere in the house Mokuba is sleeping I know. I never would have dreamed this is where my life would turn. I thought Mokuba would grow up too fast to leave me alone with my company. It's been a year since Alister first set foot into this house as a guest to eat dinner with us. Two years since he sought me out and asked for forgiveness. I have to be thankful every day I have him in my life. For all the times I lose my temper and he forgives me. For all the hours I spend at the office and he waits for me at home or comes to the office to spend time with me even if its only by being in each others presence. For all the effort he puts into my little brother's happiness. For all the unconditional love he has to give me.

Once in the worst pit of my temper I raised a hand to strike him not thinking about what I was doing. He stared at me not flinching for a second. I have never felt worse for anything in my whole life having to watch his emotions falter only to settle to be content to let me hit him. Luckily I didn't. I didn't hit him and I couldn't live with myself if I did. At that time we were still friends unsure of where our feelings would take us. It wasn't more than a few weeks after that that our relationship took on a whole new level. I didn't think I'd date anyone let alone another guy. It was only because it was him. I loved his heart and soul and his body with every ounce I could give.

He reaches up and kisses my neck. "What are you thinking about so hard?" we reach our room and I open the door well practiced after doing this so many times I close the door softly behind me. "I love you." I haven't been able to express the depths of my feelings to him in words. He understood that from the beginning and has been patient with me. I drop him on our bed as softly as I can his arms still wrapped around my neck. "Are you coming to bed now?" I try not to leave him alone in bed if I can help it but the company has pulled me away enough times that he still asks that hopeful tone in his voice that I'll stay. I start undressing him pulling his tshirt over his head forcing him to let go of my neck, he looks up at my with those sweet eyes. "Please don't leave me tonight."

I pull my own shirt off as I lean down and kiss him softly on the lips. " I promise I'll stay in bed all night but I have to get up for work in the morning." I give him a firm glare to make my intentions very clear to him. He gives me one of his coy smiles before kissing me once and deciding not to start something. Instead he kicks off his pants and slides under the blankets. I smile at the sight of him half nude under the sheets in my bed. Our bed. Somewhere between four and six months ago he moved in. I was beyond busy with a new project being released and a new tournament that I was barely able to see him, he started staying the night almost every night until finally one day he asked if he could just stay until things settled down at work so we can see each other and so Mokuba wasn't alone all the time. By the time my schedule went back to normal I had already had him end his lease with his apartment and moved all his belongings into our home.

I follow suit turning up the A/C and tossing my pants onto the ground as well only to replace them with silk pants. I lie down on the bed and get under the comforter I'm surprised he hasn't made his way over yet. I lie on my side with my arm under my head. Hes laying there half asleep watching me with those innocent eyes I dare not believe hes capable of if hes fullly awake. "Come here." I don't ask, I command. Some things are easier that way for both us. I learn more and more each day how hes such a free soul who seeks stability and discipline. He comes over to my side of the bed and I pull him so that he can lay with his head on my chest and arm tightly around him.

His red hair caresses my skin in such a comforting way, I don't know how I'll deal if he decideds to cut it. I take my hand and run it through his hair slowly hoping to lull him back to sleep. He looks up at me one last time with a smile, "Whats with that look in your eyes Seto?"

" I just love you Alister. I love you more than I can say." He shifts up suddenly so that hes on top of me his head hovering right above mine, his soft hair creating a red veil around us. " I love you so much Seto Kaiba every day more than the day before. I hope you never get rid of me because I don't want to ever know a day without you." His lips meet mine in a deep kiss, not the kind that stirs your loins but the kind that pulls at your heart strings and makes you forget who you are. He pulls away giving me one last smile before curling back onto my chest. I wrap my arms around him holding him tight thanking the God I don't believe in for giving me this wonderful creature.

* * *

I watch the numbers on the clock click passed 4 AM. I was sleeping up until a few minutes ago, 16 minutes to be exact. The room is silent except for the melody of our bodies. I love the sound of my lovers heart beat as he sleeps peacefully beneath me. His chest is so warm and his embrace is the ecstasy I adore. The way his hand still rests tangled in my hair, the way his grip is tight even while he sleeps so I can't slip away from him. I love him so much more than I can express I'm scared every day that he'll be taken away from me. Hes the only thing I have to call my own thats worth loving for. It's been years since I knew I loved him. I hated him with every fiber of my soul and now I love him with every trace of my existence.

My eyes find trace the lines of his sleeping face. No one would believe how vulnerable he looks while he sleeps unless you saw him. Sometimes his lips will part ever so slightly like a small child. Hes beautiful and wonderful to me. Every day he tries so hard to show me he loves me, just being there is enough. On days when I know he'll be stuck in that horrible office all day I'll wander over there and keep him company in silence. I never question whether or not it was okay to interrupt his work with meaningless banter because I wanted his attention. Though I'm starting to think he might give it to me. No, no I'm not nearly that important to him. Company first, Mokuba second, Blue Eyes White Dragon third... I'm probably some where around sixth place. It doesn't matter to me as long as he keeps me here. As long as he continues to hold me like this and love me the way he does.

Fear of losing everything always knocks at all sides of my mind. I lost everything I held dear to me more than once. Day and night I still cry if I let myself think of Mikey too much and how he was stolen from me. My home, my parents, my brother, my very purpose for being alive. Years ago I started to square up my life to end it. Or devote it to some sort of human services. One of the things I needed to do to aid my conscious was to ask for Seto to forgive me for trying to kill him and his brother. I never would have dreamed he'd give me hope. He'd give me unconditional love beyond all comprehension. And he gave me a purpose again.

"Seto" my voice is a whisper. He stirs only slightly, "Yes?" Sleep is echoed in his voice.

"You'll never leave me right?"

Suddenly hes awake so quickly I don't have time to react, he flips me onto my back and braces both arms on each side of me. An instinct in me tells me attack but Ive learned control. He hovers over top of me his eyes piercing blue. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

I can't help the frown, I hate that I need reassurance still after all this time. I won't meet those eyes. I don't want to know what hes thinking or if hes upset with me for waking him up. His long slender fingers caress my cheek though I still won't turn my head to look at him I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Alister."

My body holds its own and my eyes refuse to meet his. Those slender fingers gracefully wrap around my jaw as he forces me to turn my head towards his, his mouth slams down on mine before I realize it and I look towards his face. Piercing blue eyes full of such depth its unfathomable are staring into my weak silver. I gasped and opened my mouth at which point his tongue snuck in forcing its way around mine. I close my eyes letting myself be lost in him. I can't help throwing my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer, his free hand traces the length of my sides. As quickly as his lips met mine they move skillfully to my neck and leave the softest kisses I ever knew possible. My voice is nearly lost as I speak inaudible words, "Seto." Is the only one that makes sense. His attack on me ends as he pulls slightly away so that our eyes are locked, my full attention his.

"Stop asking stupid questions when you should be sleeping," hes stern in his voice but smiling at me. He rolls over onto his side pulling me with him, my arms still wrapped around his neck and his now wrapped around my waist. I love this man with every ounce of my heart though he scares me beyond any means.

"Seto please." I'm begging which was something I never stomached before I met him and still don't care to in present day. However he stirs something in me I don't understand. The amount of vulnerability he pulls out of me is annoying to say the least.

"Hmph. I don't plan to ever let you escape from me. No matter how much you beg you owe me your life."

He can't seem to say things directly but I've learned to work around that anyway. I know thats his way of telling me he loves me. That he won't ever leave me behind though I still fear it. I know in the way that he soothes me from my nightmares that he accepts me for every bit that I am. I thought for sure six months ago I was about to lose him forever, I became so desperate I asked to stay at his house just to see him for a few minutes before he slept. I hadn't planned that after winning a match in a tournament he would suddenly come home telling me to go pack my stuff and move in. I barely had time to comprehend it before he had taken an hour out of his impossible schedule to help me pack and move me into his home. Our home. Everyday is a dream that I pray I can't wake up from.

I don't know if I'll ever stop asking him to remind me because I'm more broken than I want to admit. But I love this beautiful man with all my heart no matter what he does or doesn't do. I know I will stand by his side as long as he'll let me.

"Thank you, I love you," I snuggle my head into his chest and his hand finds its way into the tangles it made before.

He lets out a half sleep sigh, "I will always love you Alister."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the story! I plan to continue my other stories soon I swear!


End file.
